Vox Mafia
by PaigeDyer
Summary: This is a Critical Role Mafia AU Fanfiction based on a conglomeration of inspirations including Tiktok Cosplay tags and a discord server RP.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**

This work of fanfiction is a conglomeration of so many different things. First and foremost it is a Critical Role Mafia AU fanfiction. There is a set of cosplay tags on Tiktok and a Discord Server RP that inspired most of the character choices and some arc directions, but most content is my head taking those generalized ideas in a direction all my own so this is not cannon to the Rp (for any of my friends who read this) and DEFINITELY has some major character changes from the original material and characters from critical role. Both campaigns exist simultaneously and EVERYONE has been aged up to be NOT MINORS because there will be mature content of all sorts as it is a Mafia AU. So without further ado, on with the story.

**Prologue**

**Interrogation Transcript from NPD**

**O.R.: The time is 5:00pm on Monday the 30th of November. This is officer Reani with the Nicodranus Police Department. We are investigating the murder at the Gala at the Cult of Dionysus casino on the evening of Sunday the 29th. Can you please state your name for the record?**

**K. K.: Keyleth Kaitiake**

**O.R.: And where were you at 9pm the night of the murder?**

**K.K.: at the gala, naturally. **

**O.R.: Did you see the deceased at the gala?**

**K.K.: oh everyone did. No one could miss them. They're very big in town, you know.**

**O.R.: Did you see the murder of the victim?**

**K.K.: **

**O.R.: I'll ask again, did you see the murder of the victim. Please remember that obstruction of justice is a criminal offense.**

**K.K.: I'll say no more until my lawyer gets here.**

**O.R.: Let it be known to the record that Keyleth refuses to speak more without a lawyer**

End of Recording


	2. Chapter 1: The Cult of Dionysus

Chapter 1

Dark clouds rolled off the ocean as the plane rolled into the Nicodranus Regional Airport. The wind tossed around the silky skirt of the mysterious auburn headed woman as she descended the steps to the runway. Her round sunglasses took up half of her face, the other half was mostly her full, red lips. Her short, ginger curls bounced as she walked, toting her carry on suitcase. She hailed a flight attendant, "The rest of my wardrobe is on the way, right? I need those for work.'

"As requested, they will be unloaded and transported to your room at the casino hotel."

The woman nodded, "excellent!" She climbed into the waiting taxi. "Cult of Dionysus Casino, please."

The Cult of Dionysus Casino was the most lavish destination on the coast of the Lucidien ocean. Full of lights and color, absolutely smothered in a peacock motif. One might think that it would be too gaudy or ostentatious, but clearly their decorator had taste. The walls were draped in colorful tapestries and the slot machines beeped and blinked invitingly. But everything, all the lights and color, funneled the would be vacationers and thrill seekers towards the center of the building. There was a bar and several tables for cards as well as private rooms for games. The upper floors were all hotel rooms and residences, as lavishly decorated as the rest of the establishment.

After checking into her room, she refreshed her makeup and changed into a green silky dress with a split leg and sweetheart neckline. The silver heels she donned added several inches to her relatively short height. _She would fit right in._

The woman made the trek to the bar in the middle of the took up a spot towards the end of the bar with a good view of the majority of the lounge area. That wasn't the reason she picked that spot. The real reason was behind her and just above her head. In the wall hidden behind a reflective mirror was a room. That was where the owner of the casino looked down over the rest of his establishment. If you looked at it just right, you could see the shadows move behind it. She ordered a champagne and pulled a compact mirror out of her clutch. Pretending to adjust her lipstick, she angled the mirror to look up at the hidden window.

Watching.

Waiting.

Her drink arrived and she set the mirror down on the bar next to her, tilting the lid so she could still see her target. That's when she heard footsteps behind her.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing drinking alone?" The deep southern drawl reminded her of old westerns.

She smirked. _A fish._

"Maybe I'm just waiting for someone to come sweep me off my feet." She teased, turning around to face the newcomer. He was handsome, decently built. His hair was jet black, swept back gently with a pomade. He had a scar across his forehead, healed over and old. He was dressed in black slacks and a white button down with black suspenders.

He grinned, revealing a toothy grin with pronounced canines. "That can be arranged. My name is Fjord, what's yours?"

"Keyleth… A pleasure to meet you."


End file.
